conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Political Parties in Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations
Political Parties in Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations 中华民族联邦共和国 政党 The Red camp is a collection of traditionally pro-communist parties. All of the eight officially recognised parties within mainland China during the era of the People's Republic have aligned themselves with the Communist Part of China under the Red Camp. The Blue camp is a diverse camp of nationalists, patriots and traditionally pro-nationalist parties. The camp originally started in Taiwan with the Nationalist Party of China at its core. The White camp started with the Democratic Party of the Chinese Nations from multiple regions including Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Shanghai, other parts of mainland China and the overseas. This is a pro-democratic, pro-nationalist and pro-socialist camp. The Green camp started in Taiwan and currently consists of certain parties with the ambitions for regional independence. This is a pro-democratic and sometimes, a pro-independence camp. The Purple camp is an alliance of pro-democratic, pro-nationalist but anti-socialist camp mainly based around the Guangdong and Hainan provinces. The Orange camp is a pro-democratic and anti-nationalist coalition with mixed views on economic policies. The Yellow camp is a pro-religious and sometimes pro-independence alliance. The following is a list of legally recognised political parties in Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations. Major Parties (National influence) * (Pan Red Coalition 红营) ** Communist Party of China 中国共产党 * (Pan Blue Coalition 蓝营) ** Nationalist Party of China (Kuomintang) 中国国民党 * (Pan White Coalition 白营) ** Democratic Party of the Chinese Nations 中华民族民主党 Moderate-sized Parties (multi-regional influence) * (Pan Red Coalition 红营) ** Revolutionary Committee of the Kuomintang 中国国民党革命委员会 ** China Democratic League 中国民主同盟 * (Pan Blue Coalition 蓝营) ** People First Party 亲民党 * (Pan White Coalition 白营) ** Revolutionary Committee of the Communist Party of China 中国共产党革命委员会 * (Pan Green Coalition 绿营) ** Democratic Progressive Party 民主进步党 * (Independent 无) ** Non-Partisan League of China 中国无党同盟 Minor Parties (regional influence) * (Pan Red Coalition 红营) ** China Democratic National Construction Association 中国民主建国会 ** China Association for Promoting Democracy 中国民主促进会 ** Chinese Peasants' and Workers' Democratic Party 中国农工民主党 ** China Zhi Gong Party 中国致公党 ** Jiusan Society 九三学社 ** Taiwan Democratic Self-Government League 台湾民主自治同盟 * (Pan Blue Coalition 蓝营) ** Chinese New Party 中华新党 ** New Democratic Party of China 新中国民主党 ** Chinese Christian Union 中华基督教联盟 * (Pan White Coalition 白营) ** China Civic Party 中国公民党 ** The Alpha Committee 明泰会 ** Hong Kong Democratic Alliance 香港民主联盟 ** Chinese Muslim Party 中华穆斯林党 ** Confucianist League 儒家同盟 * (Pan Green Coalition 绿营) ** Taiwan Solidarity Union 台湾团结联盟 ** Tibet Solidarity Union 西藏团结联盟 ** Inner Mongolia Solidarity Union 内蒙古团结联盟 ** Manchuria Solidarity Union 满洲团结联盟 ** East Turkestan Solidarity Union 东突厥斯坦团结联盟 * (Pan Purple Coalition 紫营) ** New Ocean League 新海洋同盟 ** South Ocean Party 南海党 ** Hong Kong Solidarity Union 香港团结联盟 ** Macau Solidarity Union 澳门团结联盟 * (Pan Orange Coalition 橘营) ** Hui Solidarity Association 回族同盟会 (Pan Orange Coalition) ** The Ma Society 马氏社会 (Pan Orange Coalition) * (Pan Yellow Coalition 黄营) ** Buddhist Union 佛教联盟 ** The Great Tibetan Party 大藏党 ** Taoist Union 道教联盟 * (Independent 无) ** Non-Partisan Solidarity Union 无党团结联盟 (Independent) See Also *Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections *Presidential Cabinet of China **President of China ***Presidential line of succession of China **Vice President of China *Legislative Senate of China **Chancellor of Legislative Senate of China *Supreme Judicial Court of China **Supreme Judge of China **Special Judicial Monitoring Committee **Special Judicial Investigation Committee **Election Monitoring Committee of China *Public Servant Examination of China *National Flag of China *Emblem of China *National Anthem of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Alpha Category:Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations